


Professor

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Professor

Upon joining the congregation, new members are encouraged to take classes such as theology in order to gain knowledge and a better understanding of the divine, albeit infernal nature of their doctrine.

As the class finished, the students, as they may be called, filed out of the room filling the space with animated chatter as they went their way.

The Nameless Ghoul who taught the class, spots her among the last to leave as she chats away with a fellow student.

“You.” He called out her, though not looking up from arranging the books on his desk.

The chatter end between the two as they stop halfway towards the door, letting a couple of people walk past them.

They looked at each other and back to their lecturer.

The Nameless Ghoul looked up, “I need to have a word with you.” He said to her, his stare, cold and blank.

He then gestured to her companion, “you may leave.”

The two looked nervously at each other before her friend slowly nodded her head and made her way out. As her friend finally left, he instructed her once again.

“Close the door, will you.” He said, turning back to arrange his desk. She followed his request before making her way towards his desk, the sound of her footsteps echoing in the fairly large room.

She had somewhat of clear idea of what this must have been about. Though she thought it a bit childish to be asked to stay back, she nevertheless felt a little apprehensive.

She had been caught passing notes, which wasn’t really that big of a deal because even if he took the note, he didn’t read it. But now she was here, she couldn’t imagine what the outcome of this meeting could be.

She now stood in front of his desk, clutching her books to her chest; her eyes on her Nameless Ghoul professor.

“Let’s get straight to the point.” He said, laying a final piece of paper on top of a stack of books near the edge of his desk. He then leaned over his desk, the tips of his fingers planted on the surface.

“I don’t know what you think this is, but this isn’t some high school classroom,” he said, his voice stern and flat, “and I will not have you disrespect me in my class.”

With her mind, she fought it hard not to roll her eyes as she recounted every petty after-class discussion she had back in her youth. How she was in more or less the same situation now, was ridiculous.

Though, she thought, her teachers weren’t as mysteriously attractive back then.

The Nameless Ghoul then straightened up, before digging his hand into his pocket, extracting a piece of paper from it and tossing it on the surface between them.

She looked into his cool eyes and then down at the paper. Having an idea of what she was to do, she carefully took the paper from the desk.

“Read it.” He ordered.

She gulped, looking down at the folded piece of paper between her fingertips. One of her arms pressed her books tightly to her chest as she breathed in, her hands slightly shaking as she unfolded the lined paper.

She looked down at the words, her tongue caught in her throat as she recalled writing the words down. A familiar ache from within her making its presence known.

“Read it.” He repeated, the flatness of his voice carried an air of malice that made her flesh crawl, among other things.

She swallowed, lightly licking her lips before finally speaking. “ ‘He is way too strict,’ ” she paused, in the back of her mind she thought again about how foolish it was for her to even be here over such a trivial thing.

“ ‘You think if he took his head out of his ass he’ll give some instead?’ ” She met his eyes as she said the last few words, like she was trying to make a point, to make a fool out of him as he clearly had no idea what he was dealing with.

This backfired of course, as she felt his empty stare drill right into her soul and she practically felt it deflate. The intimidation she sensed was overpowering, but in the back of her mind, somehow, this is now exactly where she wanted to be.

“Is that so?” His response caught her off guard, but still she felt absolutely tiny against his cold stare.

He then walked from around his desk, pulling his chair with him and setting it beside the desk. He then sat on it and motioned for her.

“Come here.” He ordered, his long legs parted as he sat on the wooden chair.

She didn’t notice how she had now crumpled the piece of paper in her hand, and how tightly she was holding her books, as her mind slowly processed what was going on. It took her a short second before she took her steps towards him.

As she stood in front of him, he slowly released her books from her arms. She was mesmerized by how delicate his touch was, how his fingers almost seemed to dance as they moved; then suddenly, he dropped her books to the floor with a loud thud.

The action made her flinch, also making the hairs on her skin stand on end and she could no longer ignore the still growing ache that she felt inside of her.

His eyes slowly traveled from her face and down her body, before coming back up.

“Remove your underwear.” He said.

Reality came back to her for a second, trying to process what he just said. Is this really happening? Still, she felt the flutter in her stomach, if she had a moment to hesitate, that time has passed and she did as she was told.

She removed her underwear, clutching it in her hand as she straightened up.

Her hand felt so small under his as he gently pried the cloth from her hand. She felt his touch again, so light yet calculated, and she thought about how she now so desperately wanted to have those hands on her body.

He tossed aside her underwear which landed on his desk. His fingertips tickled the side of her knees which made her gasp.

“Lay across my lap.” He said, his voice unfazed yet commanding. She swallowed and obeyed his order.

She took a step to his side and slowly lowered herself onto him, her arms gripping his lap underneath, against her chest to settle herself.

She breathed in, trembling as he felt his palm go up the back of her thighs, moving away her skirt in the process, and against the sensitive, exposed flesh of her cunt.

He smiled beneath his mask, “You wish to act like a child in my class,” he tried to hide the amusement in his tone as he ran his palm along the skin of her bare ass, “then you will be punished like one.” He smacked his broad hand against her skin, making her yelp out.

She inhaled, her hand gripping his thigh as she felt the sting of her skin.

“Tell me,” he spoke again and delivered another strike. “Do. You. Know. How. Inappropriate. You. Are?” Each word he spoke corresponded to a hard smack on each of her buttcheeks.

She was panting now, completely breathless at the pain and undeniable pleasure. Her fingers tightened onto his thigh, her body feeling rigid, yet she knew that with the touch of his hand she would be putty. Free for him to do whatever with her as he pleased, and feeling his erection press onto the side of her stomach, she knew that time would come soon.

“Answer me.” He raised his voice slightly, and spanked her again.

“Yes!” She squealed, to which he responded with another smack on her bottom.

He made a satisfied scoff and drew his hand up her back. “Let me tell you something,” his fingers tangled in her hair, his palm moved against her scalp before grabbing a fistful and titling her head up a little, “only good students get to receive head from me,” he bent over slightly, nearing his face towards hers. His other hand then gripped her jaw, “now tell me, are you a good student?” His thumb lightly brushed the lips of her parted mouth.

Her breath trembled against his thumb. “Yes,” she answered. Thinking it was the answer he wanted to hear, or so she hoped.

“Wrong.” He straightened up in his seat and delivered a blow harder than before, parting a crying moan from her throat. She was now just as wet as she was sore.

“Get up.” He commanded and she followed suit, her legs almost trembling as got to her feet. He stood immediately after her and backed her against the side of his desk.

She gasped as her raw flesh bumped against the edge of the table; simultaneously, his hand found its way between her thighs.

He slid his hand up her thigh where he found a trail of wetness. He drew his hand further up where he finally met her dewy lips.

“Tell me again,” he rubbed his fingers against her slit, coating his first and middle fingers before parting them from her.

“Have you been a good girl?” He asked as he reached up his hand. She looked from his fingers then to his eyes before taking them into her mouth.

She sucked on both his fingers and pulled them out between her puckered lips, before treating to them individually.

“No.” She breathed in between flicking her tongue against his digits.

“Very good..” He purred as he watched her, his erection now tightly straining against his trousers. “Now,” he started again and he slowly drew his hand away.

Then he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up on his desk, she yipped in pain as her still sore flesh dropped on the hard surface.

He loomed over her, making her lean back on her elbows against the desk.

“Do you want to know what happens to students that haven’t been so good?” He spoke his words as his hand once again trailed up between her legs, this time finally meeting her clit. She gasped as his fingers massaged her oversensitive member.

The changed look on her face only made his arousal stronger, he watched her as his fingers worked, her eyes snapping shut with her mouth gaping in a delicate ‘O’ as she moaned through his efforts.

“They get fucked,” he said through gritted teeth, pressing on her clit as he said the last word, making her gasp.

“Do you want to be fucked by your professor?” He leaned more towards her, this time inserting his fingers inside of her. She moaned beneath him, her heels lifting and beginning to hook around his legs.

“Answer me.” He growled in her ear, curving his fingers within her as his other hand now undid the clasps of his trousers.

She made an indiscernible sound which would have been her answer.

“I can’t hear you..” He grumbled as he moved his focus back to her clit and now pressing the head of his cock against her entrance.

“Y-yes!” She stuttered, all sense of total control now having escaped her and now all she craved was release.

The Nameless Ghoul wasted to time before finally thrusting himself into her. She then finally fell back on the desk, her hands flailing and pushing away the various books and objects upon it. Her legs now completely hooked around his hips as he continued to drive his cock into her.

One of his hands gripped onto her thigh, while he lifted up her other leg over his shoulder. He cursed under his breath as he thrust into her, and soon enough he felt her begin to near her end.

Her cries increased in volume as the tension inside of her built. Finally, she came, her juices covering his cock.

“Yes.. yes..” He hissed, continuing his thrusts, until he finally met his own release. He bent over her, squeezing out a few more thrusts as he finished inside of her.

He lifted himself up from her, lowering her leg back down and gazing at the heaving body before him.

She took a few more settling breaths before to sat herself up on her elbows, her eyes meeting his gaze.

“Well,” he said, steadying his breath and stepping back from her, replacing his cock back in his trousers. “I truly hope we’ve learned our lesson today.”

“Yes, sir.” She said, also a little breathless as she got to her feet and approached her books on the floor.

He went around his desk to where her underwear still sat on the other end, and watched her as she bent over to retrieve her books, her skirt ever so slightly lifting as she did.

He then went back to her, her panties in hand.

“I hope I won’t have to have a word with you again.” He said, as he presented back her underthings.

She took it from him, brushing her hand against his.

“I don’t know, I’m not exactly the most excellent of students.” She smirked. “Maybe I’ll come to you for a bit of help."

“Very good.” He muttered, also returning her with a smirk beneath his mask.


End file.
